1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to male sexual aids, specifically mechanized sexual aids.
2. Description of Prior Art
Modern life today presents many new problems to human sexuality. First and foremost we are faced with a plague of unparalleled proportions known as AIDS. In addition there are many sexually transmitted viral and parasitic diseases which until recently were not widely recognized. Diseases such as Herpes II, genital warts, trichomoniasis, chlamydia, etc. Bacterial diseases like syphilis and gonorrhea have become resistant to antibiotics. The current economic downturn and the increase of multiple income families have all had an adverse effect on male and female sexuality. If men do not receive frequent enough sexual satisfaction, it usually leads to behavioral problems. These certainly include practicing unsafe sex, infidelity, and sexual abuse of women and children. It is the aim of the present invention to substantially improve male sexual satisfaction.
Artificial vaginas known in slang as "pocket pussies" exist in many styles. Penis enlarging pumps, erection maintainers, and male vibrators are all readily available. They can be goren at adult book and novelty stores. There is an enormous worldwide direct mail industry supplying adult video tapes and "adult sex toys". The majority of these products sold during 1993 for less than $70.00. A premium female sexual stimulator made by Abco Research of Monticello, Ill. retails for $1400.00. It is called the Sybian. The present invention is also a premium product. The present invention accurately simulates actual intercourse. It is self-powered and functions "hands off". This product is used to satisfy male sexual urge, but also has general therapeutic use. Its pneumatic design allows initiation to occur while the penis is flaccid. Men suffering from impotence, either circulatory or physiological in origin, will benefit. It is expected that urology clinics, fertility clinics, and sperm banks will also employ the present invention.
The principal prior art is described by U.S. Pat. No. 43,910,262 dated Oct. 7, 1975 by inventor Dan T. Stoughton. This was a therapeutic apparatus intended for producing orgasms in males and females. It contained a motor driven hydraulic actuator which produced positive and negative pneumatic pressure pulses. These pressure reversals produced reciprocating motion of a sleeve massaging a man's penis. The massaging sleeve was molded from clear vinyl. A principal flaw of this design is that it is impossible to hermetically seal a piston sliding within a cylinder. Because greater force is required for this sleeve to slide onto a penis than to slide off, the average pneumatic pressure is negative. Leakage past the cylinder seals will increase the working volume and cause the massaging sleeve to eventually fall off the man's penis. To overcome this problem, the designer required the use of a check valve 56, a manually adjustable needle valve 58, and a spring loaded valve 62. Also, because the massaging sleeve was made from vinyl, it was not capable of accommodating more than 1/8" variation in penis diameter. This design flaw required them to manufacture massaging sleeves in 8 sizes. The purchaser measured his erect penis before ordering one. Motor 14 of FIG. 1 looks just like a windshield wiper motor used in American automobiles in the early 1970's. Their maximum speed is about 100 rpm's at 12 volts direct current.
This patent eventually produced a commercial product known as the Accujac. It is no surprise that its maximum rated speed specified in its literature is 100 rpm's. Vigorous masturbation approaches 180 strokes per minute. The Accujac was very underpowered. Another major flaw in the design of the Accujac is that semen and lubricant always got into flexible tube 52. It enjoyed modest commercial success and was last produced circa 1985. The product retailed for $199.50 for the lowest cost version, and $895. for the "top of the line" model. The massaging sleeve was made to order in eight diameters and six shapes. In apparatus U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,350 titled "Apparatus for Collecting Seminal Fluids" dated Jan. 26, 1982 by Rosetta C. Doan I cite the following flaws: (1) The opening of the apparatus consisting of rim 25 and compression ring 70a and 70b is incapable of the resiliency required to seal or accommodate differences in organ size. (2) Reference column 5, paragraph 1, beginning "With reference now . . . " This paragraph describes actual use of the unit. It explains that the machine must be hand held. The operator must guide the animal penis into the unit and in contact with sphincter 32 and cone 30. (3) Observe the design of sleeves 27 and 28 with spring 26 in between. Sleeve 27 is not shown or implied to be a bellows capable of resisting collapse under vacuum. I must conclude that sleeve 27 would collapse subsequently vacuum wrapping spring 26. This will prevent spring retraction. I must conclude that this invention was never reduced to practice.